Albus Potter and His First Year
by mute-writer
Summary: Picks up where the epilouge in DH ends. Albus Severus Potter's first year. What will be in store for the young Potter as he embarks on his first year? Bad summary, story much better. R&R. T rating for minor violence and possibly more intence scenes later.


**Author's Note:**** So this is my full length fanfiction. It's basically about the next generation of wizards, starting with Albus Potter's first year. **

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. They're J.K. Rowlings and I just get to play with them.**_

**Read, review and enjoy! **

Albus Severus Potter settled into his seat in the Hogwarts Express. His brother James had left to sit with friends and now only he and his cousin Rose remained.

"You know, you really should get into your robes." Rose said in a ton that was distinctly like her mother's.

"We have quite a bit Rose, I'd like not to be reminded about what's to come." Al sighed as he tried not to think of the anxiety he just buried.

"But it's Hogwarts! Aren't you excited!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know but what-" Al was cut off by the compartment door noisily opening. In the doorway stood the boy his Uncle Ron had warned them about just minutes before. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Any room here?" He asked. The two nodded.

"Good," He said exasperated as he sunk into a seat next to Al. "Just got kicked out of mine by some Zabini girl. Apperantly her dad has something against my dad so naturally she has something against me. Right bloody git that one is. Wait...you're Potter's kid and you're a Weasley!" Scorpius said only now noticing the identities of his companions.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Rose said determined not to look at him.

"Rose, drop it I'm sure your dad was only joking. I'm Al, Albus Potter." He said extending a hand to his new companion.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The blonde said shaking the boy's hand. "Who is your dad anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Ron Weasley." Albus replied, ignoring the venomous look his cousin gave him.

"So that's the bloke dad said married the Mudbl-"

"_Don't_ use that word!" Rose spat.

"Sorry." Scorpius muttered.

"You better be! You're lucky I'm proper and won-"

"Rose! Hush! He probably doesn't know any better."

"Fine." Rose huffed.

"If we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of the train ride we might as well let him speak and possibly correct anythign that would make you want to jump down his throat again." Albus said, proud he handled the situation so well.

"Well," Scorpius began clearly embarassed. "My Grandad says that most pureblood families are a bunch of good for nothing blood traitors- according to him especially the Weasley's- and that letting the youngest male marry a Mudblood," He got a dangerous look from Rose but risked it and kept talking.

"And the only Weaselette in centuries go off with that disgrace Potter. Grandad says some really awful things, okay? And the only thing wrong my dad really says is the word Mudblood and that 'Ron Weasley is git that can't let go of things that happened between them at Hogwarts. So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Scorpius said quickly, desperate to get the attention off him.

"Oh, well-um." Albus stammered.

"Rose? Your name is Rose right?" Scorpius asked attempting to make conversation.

"Hmpf. I'm standing by what I said earlier."

"Well since your two don't seem to talk much I think I'll be in Slytherin. After all my whole family has been in Slytherin, well, except my Great Aunt Andromeda's daughter, Nymphy or something like that. Anyway her and her son are both in Hufflepuff so I guess _could_ be in Hufflepuff. Also, Grandad said he'd write me out of his will if I'm not in Slytherin. He used to be filthy rich but he did some horrible things during the Second Great Wizarding War and Ministry made him pay it all off."

Scorpius continued but the other two children weren't listening. Rose was absorbed in a battered old copy of Hogwarts: A History of Magic, most likely her mother's when she attented Hogwarts, and Albus was wrapped up in worry.

The conversation he'd had with with father played over and over again in his head. He was worried he'd disappoint his family, terrified he'd disgrace the Potter name, disappointed that he didn't know himself enough to know what house he'd be in. But worst of all, he was absolutely petrified of the future. Albus was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't realized how much time had past and was soon pulled out of his thoughts by his head being knocked forward.

"Bloody hell Al!" His arrogant older brother said. "You ought to pay attention when I speak."

"James..." Albus said rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "What do you want?"

"Five sickles." He replied holding out his hand.

"You seriously didn't spend all the money mum and dad gave you." Albus said in utter disbelief.

"Well there's these girls and they were all over me because dad's kind of a celebrity."

"James...if mum and dad find out they're not going to send you back with more money in at Christmas."

"That's why they won't find out." Albus shook his head refusing to give his brother the money.

"C'mon!" James said taking out his wand. Immediatly Rose got up drawing her own wand as Albus and Scorpius soon followed.

"J-James back off mum taught be the Leg-Locking Curse." Albus stuttered.

"Woo-hoo. Bet you don't know the Body Binding Curse. _P_-" Lucky for Albus, Victoire came into the compartment interupting Jame's spell.

"James! Put down that wand! I'd like to think you weren't going to hex poor little Albus."

"Well...um-" James knew there was no way out he knew he was caught.

"C'mon we're almost there and Hagrid will have a fit if he finds out you're going around hexing firsties again." She said grabbing James' wrist and giving the compartments inhabitants one last glance before dragging him out.

"Albus, Rose, Malfoy." The first two names she had said with a bright smile and a light tone however, when she said 'Malfoy' her tone was callous which matched the now bitter smile.

The trio of first years prepared themselves to embark on the mysterious and perhaps harrowing journey that lay ahead of them at the legendary school. Be they sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, one thing was sure. A friendship had been forged that would forever link them together.

**Author's Note(again): I hope you enjoyed and encourage you to review and check back in a few days for chapter 2.**


End file.
